A thousand miles away from you
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry remembers the uprising of 2030 vividly. He still remembers the sting of betrayal from Julian, Caitlin, HR, and Iris. That damn drug made of his blood called The Speedster's Paradise had destroyed the world, and warped the mind of his friends. There was only one way to stop this: Barry had to go back to 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash is owned by The CW. Just a warning: Future Barry is going to be very dark in this fic. In Barry's future, he was betrayed by Julian, Caitlin, HR, and Iris. He also comes from a war ridden future. Also, Future Barry has lost his mind. With that in mind, enjoy the fic!**

Central City was in shambles. There was no right, nor wrong, just chaos. What used to be a city was just ruins now. Buildings were in pieces, and what was standing had long since gone out of business.

Doors were bashed in, windows were shattered, buildings were empty, lights were absent. He continued walking until he spotted a newspaper in the long-abandoned town once known as Central City.

"Central City closes its doors after the uprising." It reads. The uprising was an event that happened in 2030, when Barry's blood was stolen. The blood was fashioned into a street drug called The Speedster's Paradise, which could turn anyone into a speedster once injected. The new speedsters went mad with power, and that's when the uprising happened. Metahumans and humans were at war with each other, which eventually leads to the destruction of Central City.

Star Labs was in shambles, rubble covering the outside. The right of the building didn't have walls anymore, so anyone could walk in. Barry could hear the pop of electricity as the building ran on emergency power. Barry had kept the building running as much as he could with what was left of the building. Barry hadn't seen the team since the uprising three years ago.

Julian had snapped the day of the uprising, joining Killer Frost as Alchemy. The two had joined the Metahuman war, and that was the last time that Barry saw them. Cisco had moved to Earth-2, and Barry hasn't seen him since. HR had joined the humans in the war, and Wally had moved to Star City after the relocation project, leaving Barry completely alone. Fuck, how long has he been in Central City?

Barry had lost count long ago. Barry's reflection was looking back at him on the monitors. Barry's skin was a lot paler now that he couldn't eat as much. Barry was living off rations now, as he was the only person still left in Central City. Most of the food he eats now is in a can, and what he can't find in a can, he grows. When was the last time he wasn't eating expired food? Barry couldn't remember.

Barry hadn't shaved in months. Why would he, when there was no one to look presentable for? Iris had joined the humans in the war, and had tried to kill him. Like his friends, she had betrayed him. Barry's hair was past his shoulders now, but it wasn't healthy. Barry didn't bathe anymore either, as food and water was his main concern. Slowly, Barry opens the cans, deciding to eat two whole cans this time. When Barry ate the two cans, he slowly feels his energy return. Lightning appears in Barry's eyes, as he had eaten enough that he could use his powers, at least for now.

Barry's forty-fourth birthday was yesterday, but thanks to the decelerating aging that comes with the speed force, his physical appearance matches that of someone in their twenties. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Barry. Now that he had enough energy to use his speed, he could go back to 2017 and prevent The Speedster's Paradise from ever being created in the first place.

With that, Barry starts running, and soon enough he finds himself in the speed force. Eventually he gets to 2017, and that's when he exits the speed force. When Barry finally got out of the speed force, the sight of Central City in pristine condition from before the uprising made him want to cry. Barry couldn't let himself cry though, he had to get to Star Labs first. Without a second thought, he starts running, arriving at Star Labs a minute later.

"What the?" Cisco asks, staring at Barry. This Barry was older, paler, and if Cisco didn't know better, he'd say that he was sick.

"Allen?" Julian asks with confusion.

"I'm so glad I made…" Barry passed out after that, as he hadn't been able to find enough food in what was left of his version of Central City.

"Shit! Allen!" Julian shrieks, catching Older Barry before his head hit the ground. It was then that Past Barry raced in.

"How? What?" He stammered, staring at his future self.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Julian comments.

"What's wrong with him?" Barry asks.

"I don't know, let's hook him up to the monitors." Caitlin suggests, hooking older Barry to the monitors.

"Caitlin, look at the glucose levels." HR sighs.

"Jesus, he's barely eaten anything! Why?" Barry shrieks. It was then that Caitlin hooked him up to IVS and a feeding tube.

"He's obviously from the future. Question is: how far in the future is he from?" Julian asks. It was about three hours later when Older Barry slowly opened his eyes.

"Welcome back! What should we call you?" HR smiles. Older Barry blinks in confusion for a second. Oh, right, he had gone back in time to 2017.

"Call me Bar." He answers. As Bar stares at the Team, he can't help but see them as the people that had betrayed him.

"Bar? Are you alright?" Cisco asks with concern.

"I'm fine." Bar snaps, still feeling anger at his friends.

"We did something in the future, didn't we?" HR asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bar sighs. He knows he shouldn't be mad at them, they aren't the ones that betrayed him, but Bar can't help it. He still remembers the betrayal, and it had been them.

It was then that he races down to the time vault, locking it from the inside.

"Gideon, show me the timeline from the year 2030." He demands.

"Certainly." Gideon greets, showing Barry the future. Barry sighs when he realizes that the future hasn't changed. The uprising still happens.

"Thank you, Gideon. Please go back to the 2024 article." Barry orders.

"Certainly Mr. Allen." Gideon greats, changing it back to the article from when Barry had supposedly vanished. After that, he unlocks the time vault as he walks back to the medical bay of Star Labs.

"Bar, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I can tell that we hurt you. Please, tell us what we did so we can make it up to you!" Julian pleads.

"Nothing you can do will _ever_ make it up to me." Bar growls.


	2. Chapter 2

Cisco had decided to let Bar stay with him, since Barry was living with Iris. Cisco wasn't an expert on time travel, but he didn't think that Bar being near Barry could be good for the timeline. When Cisco had suggested that Bar take a shower, a part of him wanted to protest out of habit, but he didn't. It was nice being able to shower again, even if it was only temporary. Bar knew that once he fixed this, that he had to go back, but for now, he could shower.

It was about thirty minutes later when he was done, and that's when he changed into the clothes that Barry had left for him back when he and Cisco lived together. After that, he joined Cisco in the living room.

"Dude, no offense, but you need a haircut." Cisco tells Bar.

"What are you saying you don't like it?" Bar chuckles.

"Your hair isn't even healthy at this point. There's too many split ends." Cisco tells him.

"Do you know how weird it is to be able to do something like that?" Bar comments.

"Why? What's the future like?" Cisco asks.

"Wouldn't it be easier to vibe me?" Bar asks.

"I guess, but couldn't you just tell me?" Cisco asks.

"Come on, please?" Bar pleads.

"Okay, if you insist." Cisco chuckles, putting his arm on Bar as he waits for his vibe to kick in. _Central City was in shambles. There was no right, nor wrong, just chaos. What used to be a city was just ruins now. Buildings were in pieces, and what was standing had long since gone out of business._

 _Doors were bashed in, windows were shattered, buildings were empty, lights were absent. He continued walking until he spotted a newspaper in the long-abandoned town once known as Central City._

 _"Central City closes its doors after the uprising." It reads. The uprising was an event that happened in 2030, when Bar's blood was stolen. The blood was fashioned into a street drug called The Speedster's Paradise, which could turn anyone into a speedster once injected. The new speedsters went mad with power, and that's when the uprising happened. Metahumans and humans were at war with each other, which eventually leads to the destruction of Central City._

 _Star Labs was in shambles, rubble covering the outside. The right of the building didn't have walls anymore, so anyone could walk in. Julian had snapped the day of the uprising, joining Killer Frost as Alchemy. The two had joined the Metahuman war, and that was the last time that Bar saw them_. _Future Cisco had moved to Earth-2. HR had joined the humans in the war, and Wally had moved to Star City after the relocation project, leaving Bar completely alone. Bar was living off rations now, as he was the only person still left in Central City. Most of the food he eats now is in a can, and what he can't find in a can, he grows._ _Iris had joined the humans in the war, and had tried to kill him._

Cisco comes out of the vibe, gasping for air as he tried to calm himself. That was the worst thing he had ever vibed, and he was angry.

"Hey, hey, are you alright? Shit, I'm sorry!" Bar shrieked. _What if you traumatized him you idiot?_

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, that was intense." Cisco tells him.

"So, I need a haircut huh?" Bar asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, you do. We can drive down to a Barber if you want." Cisco tells him.

"Won't people ask questions?" Bar asks.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I could get Iris to do it." Cisco offers.

"Cisco, I'm sorry, but I'm still learning to trust the team again. Can't you, do it?" Bar begs.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I mess it up." Cisco warns.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine." Bar chuckles. Bar misses his Cisco. Since his Cisco moved to Earth-2, he hadn't heard from him since the uprising.

"Well then let's do this in the bathroom." Cisco tells him, and that's when Bar sits on the edge of the tub as Cisco slowly grabs the scissors from the medicine cabinet.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? We can take you to a barber." Cisco asks again.

"Cisco, I trust you. Cut it." Bar tries to reassure him. It was a couple minutes later when Cisco starts cutting. Bar closes his eyes when Cisco starts touching his hair. It was relaxing, and he hadn't felt his Cisco's touch in years. Cisco continues to cut Bar's hair the best he could. His hair was really damaged. _Probably a result of the war._ Cisco thinks.

Eventually he manages to cut all the split ends, and that's when Bar slowly opened his eyes.

"Well, I can see your ears again." Cisco teases.

"You know normally I'd be eating expired cans right about now?" Bar tells him.

"Gross! How do you eat that?" Cisco groans.

"There wasn't much food left in Central City since I was the only one that stayed after the uprising. I took what I could get." Bar tells him.

"Why would you stay? Why not go somewhere else?" Cisco asks.

"Well, when my Cisco moved to Earth-2, I stayed in Central City hoping that he would show up one day. I wonder though, after I left 2033, what happened then? I guess I should ask Gideon. Want to go with me?" Bar offers.

"Sure, why not?" Cisco smiles as he gets in his car. Bar races outside, and that's when he races down to Star Labs. When Bar gets to Star Labs, he races down to the Time Vault with Cisco.

"Ah Mr. Allen. A message from the year 2033 has been waiting for you." Gideon greets.

"A message? From who?" Bar asks.

"It appears to be an Iris West. Shall I play the message?" Gideon asks.

"Maybe I should hear what she has to say. Yes, please do." Bar sighs.

" _Barry it's Iris. Look, I don't know where you are, if you're still in Central City, or if you've moved on, or if you're even alive. Where ever you are, I hope you get this message. Barry, I didn't join the human alliance to hurt you. I joined because they threatened to kill you. Their team has developed weapons to kill speedsters, and I had to make it look like I was on their side. Please Barry, wherever you are, come back. I need you._ " Future Iris spoke in the recording.

"Shit, so I've been blaming her all this time for nothing." Bar sighs. _Who else have I been blaming for no reason?_


	3. Chapter 3

Bar was running after a suspect when he feels a needle in his neck. Suddenly, his heart starts racing as the drug enters his system. Eventually he falls to the ground, seizing violently as the drug goes through his system.

Julian jumped when a loud, erratic beeping could be heard on the heart monitor attached to Bar's suit.

"What's happening?" He shrieks, now completely panicking.

"Bar what's going on? Can you hear us?" Caitlin calls into the speakers.

"Bar, talk to us!" HR shrieks. When Barry heard the erratic beeping, that's when he raced into the main room of Star Labs. Quickly reading the coordinates to Bar's location, Barry races to his location, getting there in mere seconds. Bar was violently seizing on the ground, black veins crawling on his neck as he seized. He was foaming at the mouth as well. Whatever this was, it wasn't V9.

"Come on, come on, ride it out, ride it out, stay with me, _stay with me_!" Barry pleads. If Bar dies, then what would happen to this timeline? More importantly, what would happen to his timeline? Would he be wiped from existence like Eobard Thawne was? It was five minutes later when Barry realizes that Bar was still seizing. After draping him over his shoulder, he races into Star Labs, placing him on the cot as Bar continues to seize.

"Oh, my God!" Cisco shrieks, watching Bar seizing against the bed. It was then that Caitlin runs over there, turning him on his side as he violently seized in the bed.

"What's happening! Why is he, seizing?" Julian panics.

"I don't know! Barry, do you know anything about this?" HR shrieks.

"It's the drug in his system! We need to get it out!" Barry finally speaks.

"We gave Jesse a blood transfusion when the V9 was in her system, would that work now?" Wally asks, trying not to panic.

"I don't know, but let's try it!" Barry shrieks, and that's when Caitlin sets up the device to give some of Barry's blood to Bar. When Bar stopped seizing, they sighed with relief.

"It's okay, it's okay, we're gonna help you." Barry speaks to Bar, watching as Bar slowly closes his eyes as he falls asleep. It was about six hours later when Bar slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey. You really scared the hell out of us." Barry smiles.

"I need to find the Velocity-11 and destroy it." Bar tells them, slowly sitting up.

"Oh, no you don't. _You_ are staying put." Julian orders.

"I don't have time to sit around on my ass Albert." Bar growls.

"Look man, you almost died. Tell me where the supply is, and I'll do something about it." Wally orders. What the hell was this Barry's problem anyway? The man never smiled anymore, and he just seemed angry all the time.

"It's in Rathaway Industries, _go_!" Bar growls. Wally raced off after that, using the chemicals to make explosives, and that's when he raced to Rathaway Industries. Slowly, he races inside, using his speed to place the explosives before anyone could notice. After that, he raced the people that were there away from the building, and that's when he activates the remote trigger, watching as the building exploded. Wally sighed.

He really didn't want to do this, but Bar's future had to be bad if he came all the way back to 2017 to fix it, and maybe this would get the stick out of his ass. After about five minutes he returned to Star Labs to find Bar sleeping. _Good, he could use the rest._

 _Bar watched as Alchemy joined Killer Frost. They had already killed ten people, and they weren't stopping any time soon. Bar barely had time to react before he was shot in the leg with ice, causing him to fall on the ground, his leg completely frozen._

Wally jumped back when Bar's entire body vibrated in his sleep.

"Um, guys?" He asks, not sure of what to do. When Barry sees Bar vibrating in his sleep, he knew exactly what was going on. When Barry first got his powers, during his nightmares he would vibrate in his sleep.

Slowly, he flashed over there, vibrating his hand through Bar's cheek.

"Come on, it's okay. _I'm here_. _"_ Barry calls, desperately trying to wake his older self. Barry sighed with relief when Bar stopped vibrating.

Slowly, he cups his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. You're having a nightmare. Come on, _wake up._ " Barry calls. Bar ends up falling out of the bed after his body vibrated to the floor.

"Ow! Shit! Not again!" Bar complains, slowly getting up.

"You okay?" Barry asks with concern.

"I'm fine, just embarrassed. I thought I'd grown out of this shit." Bar sighs.

"Hey man, nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of." Barry tries to tell him.

"They are at forty-four years old." Bar scoffs. Julian spits out his drink.

"You're _forty-four?"_ Julian asks incredulously.

"Well, I am from 2033. You do the math." Bar chuckles.

"I mean, we knew you were from the future, but _damn_!" Caitlin comments. Cisco snorted at that comment. _I was so waiting to see how they'd react._

It was the next day when Bar had work to do. General Eiling had to be put down before 2019. It was then that he puts on the mask he had taken from the future, and that's when he races down to a known Helix warehouse. Once he was there, he walks over to one of their computers, using his speed to look through their database for any signs of Eiling.

After two minutes, he tracks him down to the Vogue Theater.

Soon enough, he spots him in the crowd. _Shit, what the fuck am I doing? When I was part of the war, a general is someone that I would have feared, not killed. Problem is, I don't have a choice. If he's around in 2019, Barry's blood is stolen, the first step to creating the Speedster's Paradise._ Bar sighs, and that's when he races over to Eiling, vibrating his hand through his heart until it stopped. After that, he raced away from the scene and down to the time vault.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gideon, show me the timeline from the year 2030." Bar demands.

"Certainly Mr. Allen." Gideon greets, and that's when she shows him the future. There were less casualties now, but the uprising still happens. _Okay, so I'm on the right track._

"Thank you, Gideon, please go back to the 2024 article." Bar orders.  
"Of course Mr. Allen." Gideon greets, changing to the 2024 article. Slowly, Bar walks out of the time vault, joining the rest of the team.

"You know what I think would cheer you up Bar?" Barry asks.

"What?" Bar asks. _The only thing that would cheer me up, is to erase the war ridden future that I came from._

"You getting to see Captain Singh again. You could go down to the CCPD as _me_ for the day, what do you say?" Barry offers.

"That would cheer me up. Thanks Barry." Bar smiles. That was the first time Barry had seen Bar smile since he got here. Maybe war does that to a person?

Slowly, Bar changes into some of Barry's clothes, and that's when he races down to the precinct. When Bar gets to the precinct, memories of the uprising came to his mind.

The precinct was a prime meeting spot for the humans, and any metahuman that was caught on the premises was _shot_ without warning, Instinctively, Bar had his guard up as he walks into the precinct.

Instinctively, he reaches for his gun that isn't there. _Stop it, you're not in 2033 anymore, it's 2017, there is no uprising, you're safe._ He scolds himself. Finally, he walks inside, and that's when he takes a moment to just breathe. Where was his lab again? It had been sixteen years since 2017, so his memory of the precinct from before the uprising was vague at this point.

Bar couldn't remember at this point, so he decided to wait for someone to come talk to him. Bar was standing there for ten minutes, before David walks in, and that's when he notices him. _Why's Barry just standing there? Maybe I should go talk to him, he seems confused._

Slowly, David walks over to Bar, and that's when he stops to take the time to look at the kid.

This Barry was paler, older. The once youthful glow was _gone_ from his eyes, leaving behind a hardened, _lifeless_ expression. David had recognized this hardened expression in some of the ex-veterans that worked at the precinct, but seeing this expression in Allen broke his heart.

"Allen?" David asks, still processing this new, older version of Barry.

"It's good to see you Captain." Bar smiles. Slowly, David invites Bar to his office, closing the door as they both sat down.

"What's going on Allen?" David asks.

"Please, call me Bar. I hate being called Allen." Bar pleads.

"Okay, Bar. What's going on? It's pretty obvious that you're not my Barry, so who are you?" David asks.

"In the year 2030, your Barry's blood is stolen, and is used to create a street drug called The Speedster's Paradise. This drug can turn anyone into a speedster, much like The Flash. The new speedsters went mad with power, and there was an uprising. Metahumans and humans were at war with each other, which eventually leads to the destruction of Central City. I stayed in what was left of Central City until the year 2033. It was then that I used my speed to run back here, to 2017, to stop the uprising." Bar explains. David's eyes widened at that statement.

"Are you saying that you… _my_ Barry are The Flash?" He asks, lowering his voice.

"Yes. Don't tell your Barry that you know, though. If I know my younger self, he'll freak out, and that's what we don't want to happen. Let him tell you in his own time." Bar demands.

"So, I have to ask. How old _are_ you anyway Bar?" David asks.

"Forty-four." Bar answers simply.

"F-Forty-four? But you still look so young!" David stammers.

"One of the curses of the speed force is slow aging. Which is pretty ironic if you think about it. Wouldn't someone with the speed force age faster? That's what I would assume anyway." Bar explains.

"So, where is Barry anyway?" David asks.

"He's home. He decided to let me come down here for the day. Just so you know, I'm probably going to be incompetent at this, it's been sixteen years since I've had a day job." Bar chuckles.

"Well, I'll leave you to that." David mutters as Bar walks down to the lab after Julian shows him the way. When Bar gets in the lab, suddenly he was back in 2030. _Bar was strapped to a cold, metal table. The room was freezing, and the restraints were speedster proof. Alchemy was staring back at him, drawing blood from his arm._

 _"Why are you doing this, Julian?" Bar groans._

 _"Because you killed Caitlin Snow, Allen." Alchemy growls, injecting Bar with the Speedster's Paradise. When Alchemy injects him with the drug, Bar starts screaming at the top of his lungs, thrashing against the restraints._

When Bar gripped the beaker, he squeezed it, gripping it as hard as he could. Eventually the glass breaks, slicing through his hand. Julian was startled by the sound of glass breaking, and that's when he looked over towards Bar. The glass was embedded in his hand, and it was _bleeding_.

"Holy shit Bar! Don't move!" Julian shrieks, running over to the medical supplies as he tries to tend to Bar's hand. When Julian touches Bar's hand, Bar starts to panic, and that's when he punches him as hard as he can, speeding away from him.

"Don't fucking _touch_ me you piece of shit!" Bar growls, his mind back in 2030 when Alchemy had tortured him. Julian screams in pain as he was thrown against the chemical shelf, and that's when Bar snaps out of the memory.

"Oh _fuck_! Julian I'm so sorry! I'm _sorry_ man! _Shit!_ " Bar panics, running over to him. It made Bar sick that he had hurt Julian, and now he was badly injured, because of him. Sighing, he rushes him to the hospital, and that's when he races down to Star Labs, hoping to find a way to dampen his powers.

 **A/N: To clarify, Future Alchemy's mind was corrupted by The Speedster's Paradise.**  
 **He blames Bar for "Caitlin Snow's death" after she becomes Killer Frost in 3x18. Caitlin has been gone since Bar's timeline in 2017 when she becomes Killer Frost. When Bar ran back in time, 3x18 hasn't happened yet, so Caitlin hasn't become Killer Frost for Barry in his version of 2017.**  
 **I know, it's confusing. Basically, Bar's timeline was altered in 2017 when Caitlin becomes Killer Frost. So, Bar is from a different timeline than Barry and Team Flash.**


End file.
